Misto and the Amazing Technicolor FurCoat
by OoOSorceressOoO
Summary: Ok, um this is a crossover btwn CATS/Joseph...dreamcoat it kinda weird...but if i dont get any reviews...i wont post part II AND wont write the cool sequel to "Misto and Jemima" sry i have to bribe ya but life is weird huh? please r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


"Misto and the Amazing Technicolor FurCoat"  
By: The author of "Misto and Jemima"  
  
  
~A/N: Ok, um, this is a Cats/Joeseph...Dreamcoat crossover. This is really nothing that great, but uh, heh heh, I thought of it and just had to post it. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
Cast-  
  
Narrator - Jemima  
Joseph - Misto  
Jacob - Old D.  
  
Bros.-  
Rueben - Plato  
Simeon - Pouncivil  
Levi - Tumble  
Napthali - Munkustrap  
Issachar - Coricopat  
Asher - Skimble  
Dan - Mac??  
Zebulun - Asparagus  
Gad - Gus  
Benjamin - Mungojerrie  
Judah - Alonzo  
  
Potiphar - Bustopher  
Mrs. Potiphar - Bombalurina  
Pharoah - Tugger  
  
Wives/Chorus/Egyptians - Jellicle Queens  
Ishmalites - Ishlicle Cats (a tribe I made up...don't ask)  
  
PROLOGUE - YOU ARE WHAT YOU FEEL  
  
Jemima:  
"Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do  
Before their time on this planet is through.  
Some just don't have anything planned  
They hide their hopes and their heads in the sand.  
Now I don't say who is wrong, who is right  
But if by chance you are here for the night  
Then all I need is an hour or two  
To tell you the tale of a dreamer like you  
  
We all dream a lot, some are lucky, some are not  
But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real  
You are what you feel  
  
But all that I say can be told another way  
In a story of a Tom who's dream came true  
And he could be you.  
  
OLD D. AND SONS  
  
Way way back many centuries ago, not long after the Bible began  
Old D lived in the land of Canaan, a fine example of a family man.  
  
Old D! Old D and sons, depended on farming to earn their keep.  
Old D! Old D and sons, a spent all of their days in the fields with sheep.  
  
Old D was the founder of a whole new nation  
Thanks to the number of kittens he had.  
He was mostly known as Isreal but most of the time  
His sons and his wives just called him "Dad!"  
  
  
Old D! Old D and sons, cats of the soil, of the sheep and crook.  
Old D! Old D and sons, a remarkable family in anyone's book.   
  
Plato was the oldest of the children of Isreal,  
With Pouncivil and Tumble next in line.  
Munkustrap and Coricopat and Skimble and Mac  
Asparagus and Gus took the total to nine!  
  
Old D! Old D and sons Mungojerrie and Alonzo which leaves only one  
Old D! Old D and sons Misto - Old D's favorite son  
  
Old D! Old D and sons,  
Old D! Old D and sons,  
Old D! Old D and sons,  
Old D, Old D, Old D,  
Old D and sooooonnnsssss!!!!!!!!"  
  
MISTO'S COAT, THE COAT OF MANY COLORS  
  
Old D:  
"Misto's mother, she was quite my favorite wife  
I never really loved another all my life  
And Misto was, my joy because  
He reminded me of her"  
  
Brothers : "Yechh!!"  
  
Jemima:   
"Through young Misto, Old D lived his youth again  
Loved him, praised him, gave him all he could but then  
It made the rest, feel second best  
And even if they were - "  
  
Brothers:  
"Being told we're also-rans  
does not make us Misto fans"  
  
Jem:  
"But where they have really missed the boat is..."  
  
Bros:  
"We're great guys but no one seems to notice  
Misto's charm and winning smiles  
Fail to slay us in the aisles"  
  
Jem:  
"And their father couldn't see the danger  
He could not imagine any danger  
He just saw in Misto all his dreams come true.  
  
Old D wanted to show the world he loved his son  
To make it clear that Misto was the special one  
So Old D boughtm his son a coat  
A multi-colored coat to wear"  
  
Old D:  
"Misto's coat was elegant, the cut was fine"  
  
Bros:  
"A tastleful style was the ultimate and good design   
And this is why, it caught the eye  
A king would stop and stare"  
  
Jem:  
"And when Misto tried it on  
he knew his sheep skin days were gone  
Such a dazzleing coat of many colors  
How he loved his coat of many colors  
In a class above the rest  
It even went well with his vest  
Such a stunning coat of many colors  
How he loved his coat of many colors  
It was red and yellow and green and brown and blue  
  
Misto's brothers weren't too pleased with what they saw"  
  
Bros:  
"We have never liked him all that much before  
and now this coat  
has got our goat  
we feel life is unfair!"  
  
Jem:  
"And when Misto grazed the scene  
His brothers turned a shade of green  
His astounding clothing took the biscuit"  
  
Bros:  
"Quite the smoothest cat in the district"  
  
Misto:  
"I look handsome I look smart  
I am a walking work of art  
Such a dazzleing coat of many colors  
How I love my coat of many colors"  
  
All:  
"It was red and yellow and green and brown  
and scarlet and black and ochre and peach  
and ruby and olive and violet and fawn  
and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve   
and cream and crimson and silver and rose  
and azure and lemon and russet and gray  
and purple and white and pink and orange  
and red and yellow and green and brown and blue!"  
  
  
MISTO'S DREAMS  
Jem:  
"Misto's coat annoyed his brothers"  
  
Bros:  
"But what makes us mad  
are the things that Misto tells us of the dreams he's often had."  
  
Misto:  
"I dreamed that in the fields one day the corn gave me a sign  
your eleven sheaves of corn all turned and bowed to mine  
my sheaf was quite a sight to see, a golden sheaf and tall  
yours were green and second-rate and really rather small."  
  
Bros:  
"This is not the kind of thing we brothers like to hear  
It seems to us the Misto and his dreams should dissapear"  
  
Misto:  
"I dreamed I saw eleven stars, the sun the moon and sky  
Bowing down before my star, it made me wonder why  
Could it be that I was born of higher things then you?  
A post in someones government, a ministry or two?"  
  
Bros:  
"The dreams of our dear brother are the decades biggest yawn.  
His talk of stars and golden sheaves is just a load of corn.  
Not only is he tactless but he's also rather dim  
For there's eleven of us and there's only one of him.  
  
The dreams of course will not come true  
That is, we think they won't come true  
That is, we hope they won't come true  
What if he's right all along?!  
  
The dreams are more than crystal clear, the writing on the wall  
Means that Misto some day soon, will rise above us all  
The accuracy of his dreams we brothers do not know  
But one thing we are sure about - the DREAMER HAS TO GO!"  
  
POOR POOR MISTO  
  
Jem:  
"Next day, far from home, the brothers planned their repulsive crime"  
  
Bros:  
"Let us grab him now, do him in, while we've got the time!"  
  
Jem:  
"This they did and made the most of it  
Tore his coat and flung him in a pit."  
  
Bros:  
"Let us leave him here, all alone, and he's bound to die"  
  
Jem:  
"When some Ishiclles a hairy crew came riding by.  
In a flash the brothers changed their plan."  
  
Bros:  
"We need cash! Let's sell him if we can!"  
  
Chorus of weeping queens:  
"Poor poor Misto, what'cha gonna do?  
Things look bad for you, hey, what'cha gonna do?"  
  
Bros:  
"Could you use a slave you hairy bunch of Ishiclles?  
Young, strong well behaved, going cheap and he reads and writes."  
  
Jem:  
"In a trice the dirty deal was done  
Silver coins for Old D's favorite son.  
Then the Ishiclles galloped off with a slave in tow  
Off to Egypt where Misto was not keen to go.  
It wouldn't be a picnic he could tell."  
  
Misto:  
"And I don't speak Egyptian very well!"  
  
Jem:  
"Misto's brothers tore his precious multi-colored coat  
Having ripped it up, they next attacked a passing goat.  
Soon the wretched creature was no more  
They dipped his coat in blood and guts and gore.  
  
Oh now brothers, how low can you stoop?  
You make a sordid gourp, hey, how low can you stoop?  
Poor poor Misto sold to be a slave,  
Situation's grave, hey, sold to be a slave."  
  
(that night at the junkyard, the brothers came home "crying hysterically")  
  
They thrust Misto's coat in Pounce's arms and pushed him up to the tire where Old D was sitting. The wives and the other Jellicles were gathered in the junkyard. ~this song is like...a hoedown type thing, for those of you that didn't see this musical. FYI, Jem's not in this. She has a crush on Misto~  
  
Pouncivil:  
"Father, we've somethin' to tell you, a story of our time  
A tragic, but inspirin' tale of Tomhood in its prime  
You know you've had a dozen sons well now that's, not quite true.  
But feel no sorrow, do not grieve, he would not want you to.  
  
You see there's one more angel in Heaviside  
There's one more star in the sky  
Misto, we'll never forget you  
It's tough, but we're gonna get by.  
There's one less place at our table  
There's one more tear in my eye  
But Misto, the things that you stood fer,  
Like -er, truth and light never die.  
  
When I think of his last great battle  
A lump, comes to my throat  
It takes a cat, who knows no fear  
To wrestle...with a goat  
His blood-stained coat is tribute to his final sacrifice  
His body may be past its peak, but his soul's in paradise!"  
  
Old D:  
"There's one less place at our table  
There's one more tear in my eye"  
  
All:  
"But Misto the things that ya stood fer,"  
  
Pouncivil:  
"Like truth and light never die!"  
  
All:  
"Carve his name with pride and courage"  
  
Skimble:  
"Let no tear be shed,"  
  
All:  
"If he had not laid down his life, we all now would be dead!"  
  
(Old D left, carrying Misto's coat. The only one who was actually sad)  
  
All: (sings more joyfully)  
You see there's one more angel in Heaviside  
There's one more star in the sky  
Misto, we'll never forget you  
It's tough, but we're gonna get by.  
There's one less place at our table  
There's one more tear in my eye  
But Misto, the things that you stood fer,  
Like truth and light never die.  
  
Yee-Haw!"  
  
Jem:  
"Misto was taken to Egypt in chains and sold to a captin named Bustopher!"  
  
~Ok, now we're in Egypt, Bustopher's mansion~  
  
Jem:  
"Bustopher had many few cares  
He was one of Egypt's millionaires.  
Having made a fortune buying shares in pyramids.  
  
Bustpoher had made a huge pile  
Owned a large percentage of the Nile  
Meant that he could really live in style - and he did!"  
  
Bustopher:  
"Oh I did!"  
  
Jem:  
"Misto was an unimportant slave who found he liked his master  
Consenquently worked much harder even with devotion.  
Bustopher could see that Misto was a cut above the average   
Made him leader of the household, maximum promotion.  
  
Bustopher was cool and so fine,"  
Bustopher:  
"But my wife would never toe the line"  
  
Jem:  
"It's all there in chapter 39 of Genesis  
  
She was beautiful but evil  
Saw a lot of Toms against his will  
He would have to tell her that she still was his.  
  
Misto's looks and handsome figure had attracted her attention  
Every morning she would beckon,"  
  
Bombalurina ~remember, she's Bustopher's wife~:  
"Come and lie with me, love"  
  
Jem:  
"Misto wanted to resister her, till one day she proved too eager   
Misto cried in vain,"  
  
Misto:  
"Please stop! I don't believe in free love!"  
  
Bomby:  
"Pity."  
  
(Bomby flirts with Misto)  
  
Jem: "wait a minute, CUT! Jess, do I have to do this? Can't I change the story? I don't like where this is headed"  
  
Author: "Jem, you have to! You wind up with Misto in the end, remember? oops you made me give away the end!"  
  
Jem: "Still, it's sick! I mean, Misto? Sleep with Bomby? Please!"  
  
Author: "Sorry, that's just how the story goes! You wanted the job!"  
  
Jem: "Oh alright, but Misto's my bf..."  
  
Author: "I know! I know!"  
  
Misto: "Wait! No one told me I had to sleep with HER!"  
  
Author: "You don't have to literally SLEEP with her!"  
  
Misto: "I dunno..."  
  
Tugger: "Hey! When do I come in?"  
  
Bomby: "You don't come in for a while yet, just wait!"  
  
Munkustrap: "Hey what do you want me to do with this dead goat here? It's starting to smell..."  
  
Author: "Will you guys just do the story? This is so embarrasing! And you call yourselves actors! Just shut up and do what I say! It'll all come out at the end!"  
  
Misto/Jem/Tugger/Bomby/Munku: "all right...."  
  
Author: Heh Heh, sry guys, but my crew here is being stupid. Anyways, Mrs Bustopher likes Misto, he doesn't like her, she ropes him in to sleeping with him, Bustopher catches him...ya-da-ya-da-ya-da...  
  
Jem:  
"Bustopher was counting sheckles in his den below the bedroom  
when he heard a might rumpus clattering above him  
suddenly he knew his riches couldn't buy him what he wanted  
gold would never make him happy if she didn't love him!  
  
Letting out a mighty roar  
Bustopher burst thought the door!  
  
Bustopher:  
"Misto, I'll see yoy rot in jail.  
The things you have done are beyond the pail!"  
  
Chorus of weeping queens:  
"Poor poor Misto looked up in a cell  
things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell."  
  
(in the dungeon)  
  
Misto: "this is the most deppressing song I'd ever sung!" but a look from the author tell him to shut up and sing.  
"Close every door to me, hide all the world from me.  
Bar all the windows and shut out, the light.  
Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime, and torture my night.  
  
If my life were important I would ask "will I live or die?"  
But I know the answers lie far from this world.  
Close every door to me, keep those I love from me  
Kittens of Isreal are never alone  
For I know I shall find, my own piece of mind  
For I have been promised, a land of my own.  
  
Just give me a number, instead of my name  
Forget all about me and let me decay  
I do not matter, I'm only one Jellicle  
Destroy me completely, then throw me away  
  
If my life were important I would ask "will I live or die?"  
But I know the answers lie far from this world.  
Close every door to me, keep those I love from me  
Kittens of Isreal are never alone  
For I know I shall find, my own piece of mind  
For I have been promised, a land of my own!!!!!!"  
  
(Author: "see, now was that so hard?"  
Misto: "yeah, yeah,")  
  
Jem:  
Misto's luck was really out, his spirits and his fortune low  
Alone he sat, alone he thougt of happy times he used to know.  
  
Prisoner:  
"Hey! Dreamer! Don't be so upset!"  
  
another Prisoner:  
"Hey! Misto! You're not beaten yet!"  
  
Jem/Prisoners:  
"Go, go, go Misto you know what they say  
hang on now Misto you'll make it some day.  
Don't give up Misto, fight till you drop  
We've read the book, and you've come out on top."  
  
Jem:  
"Now into Misto's prison cell, were flung two very frightened dogs."  
  
Dogs:  
"We don't think that we will ever see the light of day again.  
Hey Misto! Help us if you can!  
We've had dreams that we don't understand!"  
  
Jem: ("Dogs? When did she say we were using dogs in this?"  
Misto: "Just sing, Jem)  
"Both dogs were servants of Pharoh the king.  
Both in the dog house for doing their thing.  
One was a baker, a cook in his prime.  
One was a butler, the Jeeves of his time."  
  
Misto:  
"Tell me of your dreams my friends and I will tell you what they show  
though I cannot guarantee I'll get it right, I'll have a go."  
  
Jem:  
"First the butler, trembling to the floor  
nervously he spoke of what he saw."  
  
Butler:  
"There I was standing in front of a vine.  
I picked some grapes and I crushed them to wine.  
I gave it to Pharaoh, who drank from my cup.   
I tried to interpret, but I had to give up."  
  
Misto:  
"You will soon be free my friend, so do not worry anymore  
The king will let you out of here, you'll butle as you did before."  
  
Jem:  
"Next the baker rose to tell his dream  
Hoping it would have a similar theme."  
  
Baker:  
"There I was standing with baskets of bread.  
High in the sky I saw birds over head  
Who flew to my basket and ate every slice,  
Give me a reason, like his would be nice."  
  
Misto:  
"Sad to say your dream is not the kind of dream I'd like to get.  
Pharaoh has it in for you, your execution date it set.  
Don't rely on all I said I saw...  
It's just, that I, have not been wrong, before..."  
Chorus dressed as hippies (hey, that's how it really is in the musical. They complained about that too/Jem/Misto:  
"Go go go Misto, you know what they say!  
Hang on now Misto you'll make it someday!  
Sha-na-na Misto you're doing fine, you and your dreamcoat-ahead of you time!"  
  
(repeat, repeat, and repeat...)  
  
~Ok! This is where intermission would be...I really really hope u don't think its stupid its under the "humor" category...Joeseph's a really good musical. If u like it...rent it, buy it! See it! Its on video!!! R/r thank you!  
  
  
  



End file.
